


The Price of a Vivid Imagination

by lrs002



Category: The Flash
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe- No Powers/ Humans, Diapers, Enemas, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: In Central City, where such things as flying carpets and cloaks of invisibility don't exist, it is quite a misfortune to believe in magic.





	1. Prologue

In Central City, where such things as flying carpets and cloaks of invisibility don't exist, it is quite a misfortune to believe in magic.

Barry Allen had the misfortune of believing in magic and because of this belief he would never find a wife.

Well, actually there are several reasons why Barry would never find wife but to list all the reasons would take to long; so, the only of one of importantance that you need to know is that Barry Allen has a very vivid imagination much like his favorite book character, Anne Shirley.

Well before this story, Barry's very vivid imagination along with other characteristics is what made his stepfather call a certain doctor.


	2. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe has a talk with the doctor.

Leonard Snart sat in the parlor of the West's townhouse across from Joe West.

"Tell me about your stepson."

"Barry's a good kid, hardworking, focused, whip smart but he gets lost in his own head a lot and talks about magic and fairies when gets stressed to much which isn't good for his reputation in society. There are multiple rumors going around at dances we attend."

What sort of rumors?" Len asked

"That he's crazy among other things." Joe said, moving to his hands on his knees, "Which isn't good for chances of finding a wife, slim as they are."

"I'm sure Barry chances aren't that bad."

"Well Doctor, it wouldn't be if the kid had more muscle on him but, the boy's all bones and sharp elbows. He can't even dance, which would be the only thing that would draw young women to him."

"From what you told me before, when you came to visit me, I think there was some sort of trauma in his past."

"Yes there was." Joe said "I'm really his stepfather I'm just his guardian, so I don't know the whole story but I heard from the police that his father killed his mother."

Leonard hummed in response to Joe answer, "What his life like here?"

"I just pretty much just leave him alone. His parents and I were friends so I took him in but that's it. Barry and my daughter are closer you might want to talk to her."

"No I think I've got a good picture of Barry right now."

"Okay. What's your diagnosis?"

"He's reverting back to a state of a child because that's when he feels safest and it lets him escape the pressures of life he feels."

"How do we fix him?"

"We don't. I'll take him to my clinic, care for him," Len said pushing his silver edged glass frames further up his nose, "let him relive the childhood he never had. When he's ready he'll come out of it."

"How long will that take? I want him to find a wife soon."

Len shook his head slowly, "The time of the healing process is up to Barry, it could take months or even years."

Joe groaned, looking down at wood flooring, He's already eighteen most men usually have a fiancé by his age."

"Well, Mr. West there's nothing I can say about that but if we're done here I'd like to know where Barry is so that I can watch him in a normal setting before I admit him to my clinic." Len said standing up from the leather chair he'd been sitting in.

The chair didn't quite fit with the rest of the decor in room stuffed in the corner in the only warm patch of sunshine coming in from the window it looked cozy next to all the books of fairytales.

If Leonard guessed he'd say the chair belonged to Barry.

"He's at the Central City Boarding School." Joe said standing up as well,  
"I'll walk you out."

As Mr. West walked him to the front door he switched to a different topic besides the young man Len had yet to meet and Len tried not to let his displeasure show on his face usually when they were walking out the door guardians or parents would be frantically telling him all the little things that made their children or ward happy or other useful information but Joe West was different.

Len gave him strained smile as he stepped out the door, "Thank for allowing me to see you Mr. West. I'll take care of Barry."

The "and love him as you should have loved him." went unsaid.

"Wonderful." Joe said, about to shut the door,

"Uh Mr. West," Len said "I'm wondering if I could take the leather chair you have in the parlor, it's good if patients have something from home it makes them more comfortable."

"Sure you can have it." Joe said quick not even listening and then promptly slammed the door in Len's face.

Len sighed, turning and stepped into his carriage. "Central City Boarding School please."

If there last conversation was any indication of how Joe felt about Barry Allen, then the man saw the saw him as a waste of space and not really a person who needed to be loved and showered with attention.

Len had known that Barry Allen was going to be special when Joe first opened his mouth in Len's office last month. 

As he traveled toward the boarding school Len also realized that Barry Allen would be hard to crack.

But, Len would do his job and break him and put Barry back together again because that's what he did. He cared for the people that needed it.

And Barry Allen desperately needed somebody to take care of him.


End file.
